


依戀 番外01

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 依戀 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結





	依戀 番外01

01

 

「沒關係。」

 

當李東海撫上自己還有些發熱的下腹處，對李赫宰這麼說的時候，他的心情是十分坦然的。

 

李東海從小就不覺得自己有什麼特別的，應該說他知道自己比較特別，但一直也不覺得有什麼，就算身體跟別人不太一樣，他不也是好好地長大了嗎？

 

以前的人都早婚早生，李東海在那時候也算是「晚來子」了，他要出生的時候家裡還算有些餘裕，沒後來那麼困難。每個人都千盼萬盼的等待著東海媽媽肚子里的小天使來到世上的那天，後來他終於出生了，真的就像個小天使一樣，即便小嬰兒看起來都差不多，但他特別粉嫩的臉蛋和細緻的眉眼還是能看出來日後肯定是個好看到不管怎樣調皮搗蛋都會讓人不得不原諒的孩子。

 

雖然一開始身體的特別之處著實讓父母慌亂了一陣，但幸運的是替東海媽媽接生的是一位善良的老醫生，那時候的木浦還只是個正在發展的純樸小漁村，平常鄰里街坊抬頭不見低頭見的，大家彼此之間都算熟識。那位老醫生是他們村裡為數不多的醫師之一，聽說年輕時候曾在國外留學，之後便回到家鄉一直為村民服務著。鄉下地方沒什麼好醫生，平時村裡人甚至隔壁村的村民有什麼疑難 雜症都喜歡來找他看看，幾十年下來大家也不太清楚老醫生當年在國外專精學的究竟是哪方面的醫術了。

 

老醫師雖然老，但也許是在國外見多識廣，也許是行醫幾十年來什麼奇聞軼事沒聽過見過，李東海一家跟他也算熟識，說起來還可能是 遠房親戚之類的，畢竟小地方誰都跟誰有一點沾親帶故的關係。

 

當發現剛生下來的小傢伙有些異樣之處時，老醫生沒表現出什麼，只告知身旁的助手是個男孩子，讓她將小傢伙身上的血給擦乾淨包好帶出去給父親看看。可能是因為那特別之處不顯眼一眼看上去看不出來什麼，加上對德高望重的老醫生的信任感，助手竟也沒察覺出異樣，抱著剛出生就哭聲響亮顯得特別有活力的小寶貝直接出去找父親了。

 

還是後來老醫生特別去病房找到剛喜得二子，開心得不得了的李氏夫妻倆，告知了他們小兒子的特別之處。

 

一開始當然是愕然的，從未聽過的事情讓夫妻倆還以為是哪裡出了差錯，讓小兒子得了之前聽外面人家說過的什麼「先天疾病」，東海媽媽難過的都要哭了出來，覺得是自己的問題害了孩子。最後還是老醫師平 穩威嚴的姿態安撫了他們，說這情況雖然十分少見，但也不是什麼病症，檢查過後小傢伙的身體是比一般小嬰兒還要弱一些，但應該是因為有些早產的關係，整體來說還是個健康的寶寶。至於生殖器官的特別之處目前還無法看出有什麼明顯的影響，之後等小傢伙稍微穩定一些了，會再做更仔細的確認。

 

夫妻倆人似懂非懂又擔憂地對視一眼，一咬牙，行，不管怎樣都是自己的孩子，既然醫生說不是生病，那就好好養著就是了，他們本也沒對小兒子有什麼特別的期望，畢竟大兒子雖還小但也能看出來是個優秀的孩子，小兒子只要能健康快樂的長大，一直當個帶給大家歡笑的小天使就好了。

 

之後李東海就如他父母所盼望的那樣一直健康快樂的成長著，身體的特別之處一直沒給他真正帶來過什麼困擾，雖然他的身體看起來是有男女的兩套生殖器官，但其實體內真正發育成熟的只有男性的部分，所以說他以後長大想要跟女孩子結婚生子也是做得到的，只是特別的身體要找到合適的女孩子這點會先是個難題就是了。

 

父母在他懂事的時候就已經告知他自己跟別人的不同之處，但也告訴他這沒什麼，每個小朋友都是獨一無二的，我們東海也跟哥哥一樣是爸爸媽媽最愛的寶貝。

 

「那為什麼不可以讓別人知道呢？爸爸媽媽、哥哥，還有、還有老醫生都知道不是嗎？其他人不知道嗎？」

 

小小的東海眨著大眼睛，用小奶音童言童語又真摯地發出提問，為什麼不能跟別人說呢？隔壁金家的小哥哥前幾天帶著他們幾個小鬼頭玩耍的時候，還站在木凳子上居高臨下氣勢洶洶地說著不知從哪學來的話，

 

「木浦的男子漢之間是沒有秘密的！！」

 

小東海可崇拜可喜歡那哥了，那哥特別「講義氣」，總是把他在學校學過的新奇知識都告訴他們，也不管他們聽不聽得懂，還常常和他們分享自己父親去大城市「首爾」做生意時帶回來的各種神奇玩具。小東海也是個從小就藏不住秘密，再小的事情都要找到人分享才能滿足的孩子，所以一直都很欣賞隔壁金小哥哥的「人生格言」。

 

「因為很多人呀，對自己沒聽過沒見過的事情都會覺得害怕的，爸爸媽媽還有哥哥，因為知道東海是個很棒的小天使，所以就算東海跟很多人都不一樣，也還是我們最愛的寶貝啊。」

 

「那老醫生呢？」

 

小東海繼續睜著濕漉漉的雙眼，天生好看又帶點無辜的眉眼微微皺起，執著地繼續問著。

 

「老醫生是個很厲害的人啊，老醫生在爸爸媽媽還像東海這麼小的時候，就已經是個很了不起的人了，老醫生去過很多很 遠的地方，見過很多不一樣的人，所以不會像其他人一樣容易感到害怕啊。 」

 

小東海想到有一次隔壁的小哥哥拿出一樣他父親從首爾帶回來據說是都市現在「最流行的」玩具，叫什麼「電子雞」的東西，說是要用那個小小的像蛋一樣的東西養寵物雞。

 

大部份小朋友興致勃勃地圍上去了，但也有一兩個小朋友像是害怕似的，以為那顆蛋裡面真的有雞，聽到它發出電子產品的嗶嗶聲以為是雞要跑出來了，嚇得大哭出聲，也不知道是不是對雞有什麼心理陰影。

 

小東海接著又想到老醫生跟金小哥哥，儘管他十分喜歡那個小哥哥，但不得不承認小哥哥雖然聰明，但跟醫生比起來還是沒有那麼厲害的，醫生幾乎什麼都知道，村裡的人有什麼問題都喜歡去找他，醫生還常常對他們說他「年輕時在國外留學」發生的各種神奇的人和事。

 

「所以呀，等長大了以後，東海遇見了像爸爸媽媽，還有哥哥這樣這麼愛你的人，你也很愛很愛，想把他當作家人那樣的人後，如果那個人不會因為害怕而傷害到東海，會一直愛著東海的話，那時候東海就可以自己決定要不要把這個秘密告訴他了。」


End file.
